Burgundy Kron
"I am a very charming man." -Talking about his specialty skills Burgundy Kron is one of the Player Characters in Wizards & Waifus' PTU game set in the Erable region. Apperance Burgundy is a tall, muscular mountain of a man with very short buzzed blond hair and greying stubble along his jaw and chin. His typical attire consists of a camo-green muscle shirt and beige tactical combat pants. Across his chest is slung two bandoliers of ammunition which his Togepi sits in like a baby holster. Regardless of what else he's wearing, Burgundy always has on a sparkly pink tutu and a fake game-encrusted plastic tiara, both of which look like they were purchased from a dollar store. Personality WIP Backstory Burgundy served in the Erable military, insisting on serving multiple tours and giving as many of his years to service as his country would allow. Secrets In-Game Story Timeskip Burgundy joined the group after their two-month timeskip. He was returned from the wars he was currently serving in to both help deal with "local terrorist forces", and to keep the children who had been working through this mission in line and safe. Meeting with DAV37 was unsettling for Burgundy, seeing him as the personification of how much things have changed in the 10 years he had been away at war. The entire journey from Acôite City where the group gathered to the Maracier Valleys where Sha'allo was last seen was uncomfortable because of the AI's presence. When the group arrived at Maracier Outpost, Burgundy helped the locals rebuild as much as he could in their limited time in the outpost. When the party was deciding whether to tell DAV37 about the fact that Sha'allo was targeting areas with high energy concentration, Burgundy was on the side of not giving the AI any more information than they absolutely had to, leading him to being one of the members responsible for the destruction of Terrétrole Factory. Final Gym Leaders Burgundy accompanied the former game show contestants to Willow's Sanctuary, using Rosie's Fairy Lights ability to light the way through the woods to the heart of her Sanctuary. After displaying Zoom-Zoom's power in a gym battle against Willow, protecting everyone else as a self-sacrificing soldier who can take a lot of punishment, Burgundy sat to listen to Willow's description of the history of the region's Pokémon Professors. When DAV37 arrived and informed the party about Terrétrole Factory's fate, Burgundy silently reflected on how you can't move forward to victory if you dwell on everyone you could have saved while others tried arguing that DAV37 was only trying to guilt the group into trusting him. Before leaving Willow's Sanctuary, Burgundy captured a Whimsicott and an Eevee, which followed his tradition of naming them after people he was close to. During the week-long trip from Willow's Sanctuary to Mainelee Glaciers, Burgundy and Rennet had an extended pokémon battle which lasted for several hours one day as the two teams of pokémon who were raised to be able to take a beating faced off against one another. Upon arriving to Mainelee Glaciers Burgundy primarily kept to himself, acting more as a guard to the younger members of the former television show while also reuniting with the other Praevian in his silent, stoic way. During the gym battle against Ghave, Burgundy stepped forward into the arena itself even after Ghave's warning that they would be disqualified if they participated, intending to stand near and protect Aliceson as long as she was intending to fight. When Ghave got dangerous close to Aliceson following her movements to interrupt the battle, Burgundy threw himself between the two of them and absorbed the full brunt of Ghave's punch which was claimed would have been pulled back to not actually hit the girl had he not intervened. The single punch knocked Burgundy completely out and cracked a couple of ribs. The following day the party faced off against St. Watch as a final test of strength. Zoom-Zoom acted as a beacon with his Fairy Lights when the coal-covered arena blanketed the space in a thick fog following a well-intentioned Rain Dance. By the time the trick of the battle - that the ash Infernape were creating themselves every turn - was discovered, Zoom-Zoom was one of the few pokémon remaining, and was taken out by a heavily-boosted Lightning Punch delivered by the one true Infernape. Though the group lost their fight against St. Watch, and were technically disqualified from their battle against Ghave, they were allowed to receive Mainelee's gym badge as a sign of good faith that their strength was growing, and out of respect for how strong they were even at their great disadvantage. During the hologram speech from the late Gordeau, Burgundy sat with Catania in an attempt to be some small modem of comfort following his condolences for all she had lost and his understanding of exactly how hard it would have been on her. Praevian Hunt During the hunt for the Praevian, the final stop on the party's quest to grow strong enough to face off against whatever Sha'allo houses, the first riddle the team chose to decipher was as follows: Here we lay Here we Prey Souls to the fray Fallen that day Now I play So that forget I may Thinking that the earlier lines felt like Aldur's home from the story Willow told, Burgundy joined with Indigo and Booker on a trip to home, where they found Praevian Aminus Mizu. The trio learned of Mizu's story - having to watch his parents die in a civil war while being unable to do anything about it - before engaging him in their battle for growth. Each of them were allowed two pokémon to Mizu's six, and after Eric and Joice were knocked unconscious Burgundy was left with some time to reflect while the siblings went on to defeat the remaining of Mizu's team. Burgundy asked Mizu if he was hurting, and upon receiving what he heard as a nihilistic answer began wondering if he was hanging onto his own pain too tight, or if Mizu let go of his too easily. Relationships Booker WIP Rennet WIP Maroon WIP Indigo WIP Aliceson WIP King Tony WIP Quotes "My name is Burgundy Kron, and I just got back from PokéNam." ''-Introducing himself to the Party ''"You shouldn't hit kids." -To Ghave after recovering from his punchCategory:Pokemon Category:Player Character Category:Erable